Beta Werewolf
A Beta Werewolf is the middle rank and species of werewolves. The second most powerful and by far the most common breed of werewolves, Betas are members of a pack and, because of this association, they are considered stronger than Omegas. They do not seem to have any special abilities beyond those common in all werewolves. Possessing the strength of 10 men, they are far superior to most other supernatural creatures. Known Beta Werewolves are: Cole Parker (Promoted to Alpha), David Kelso, and Peter Whitmore (Deceased) Characteristics Whereas Omegas look more human than wolf in appearance and Alphas look more like a wolf creature than they are human, Betas are literately in the middle of both. The Alphas are the leaders and the Omegas are the outcasts, but the Betas are the members of the pack. They are the most common type of werewolf and they also have various colored eyes, but the most common color is bright shinning gold. Additionally, if a Supernatural Hunter is dealing with a Beta Werewolf, it is extremely likely that a pack is not too far away, including the Beta's Alpha. Powers and Abilities Although not possessing any special powers like Alphas do, Betas are nevertheless very powerful monsters. They possess all the common physical attributes inherited in all werewolves and other shapeshifters, but they are stronger, faster, and better than Omegas. Some have even been known to be powerful enough to fight Alphas, even though they are the Werewolf pack leaders. According to Rayne, one Beta Werewolf is powerful enough to eliminate things from a small group of hunters to an entire village, even taking out an entire town square. *'Super Strength:' Betas possess superhuman strength that makes them even stronger than humans, hunters, some monsters, Omega werewolves, and some vampires. They possess enough strength to toss fully grown humans across a room with great force. The limits of their strength vary at times in human form. After transforming into their wolf-like creature form, their strength is increased. With a single swipe of their clawed-hands, they can decapitate humans and even other Betas. Whilst they are not as strong as vampires in human form, some Betas have been known to take down vampires, from newbies to vampires over 500 years old, making them more powerful than normal vampires during a full moon. *'Super Speed:' Betas are even faster than humans, hunters, and Omegas. In human form, they can run at speeds up to over 40 mph over long distances. But during a full moon, their speed increases to the point where they appear as almost a blur, rivaling the speed of most vampires. **'Super Agility:' A Beta's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of humans and hunters. Their agility varies at times due to ongoing and subsequent transformations. While in wolf form, their agility is much more pronounced. They can run, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also run on their back legs for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. **'Super Leaping:' Beta's can leap and jump very high and far through into the air. *'Super Stamina:' A Beta's highly advanced musculature allows them to act and move a lot more during physical activity than that of a human, hunter, and even other Omegas. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours. *'Super Endurance:' They are able to take hits and will try to get back to continue to fight back. *'Super Dexterity:' They can perform many tasks as easily as a human could. *'Longevity:' Like all werewolves, Beta's possess a slower aging process then humans. But either bitten or born, once they reach certain age, they will stop aging and live forever. *'Pain Absorption:' As with all werewolves, Betas can absorb the pain of humans and give it back just as easy. *'Claws and Fangs:' A Beta sports retractable, razor-sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edge, coupled with their strength, is sufficient to rend most conventional materials - including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals. They also possess elongated canines that they can use, if they choose to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. *'Curse:' As with all werewolves, should another person survive a bite from a Beta, they too will be cursed with the werewolf and transform during the full moon. *'Werewolf Bite:' A Beta Werewolf's bite is extremely lethal and fatal to normal Vampires but not to an Alpha Elder. While an Alpha Elder cannot die from the bites, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For normal vampires, the bite wound will begin to appear infected and will hurt when touched. The infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain and the vampire bitten will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. *'Shapeshifting:' Like with all werewolves, Beta's can unwillingly transform into their wolf-like creature form under a full moon. However, some older, more experienced Beta's can control their werewolf forms, even during a full moon. *'Animal Control:' Betas can control dogs and other siminlar animals to an extent. *'Resistance to Cold:' Like their wolf cousins, Werewolves have a remarkable resistance to cold. *'Pack Sense:' Betas can sense when another member of their pack is near them and can pinpoint the exact location of their Alpha, regardless of how far apart they are from said Beta. *'Rage Enhancement:' Werewolves can increase in strength the more that their Anger increases Weaknesses Despite their ferocious animal nature, Betas can still be killed by the common weaknesses inherited in all werewolves. *'Silver:' As with all werewolves, Beta's are vulnerable to silver and it can also kill them *'Decapitation:' The act of removing a Beta's head will result in death. *'Fire:' Fire can kill Betas. *'Angel Blades:' As some of the most powerful weapons in existence, Angel Blades can kill Beta's. *'Stronger Beings:' Despite their great strength and powerful, dangerous animal natures, their are being stronger than Betas. **'Alpha Werewolves:' As the strongest type of werewolves and their leaders, Alphas can kill Betas. **'Turok-Hans:' Being creatures almost as old as angels and one of God's earliest creations, Turok-Hans can slaughter Beta Werewolves. **'Angels:' As the most powerful creations of God Himself, Angels can kill Betas. *'Wolfsbane:' Wolfsbane acts as an Acid if a wolf comes in contact with it. It will induce involuntary changing and will act as a poison if ingested. A Silver Weapon Dipped in the herb will be Twice as Deadly. *'Moonstone:' Moonstone will turn off a Werewolf's power if contact with Moonstone is Made. *'Mercury:' Mercury will kill a Werewolf if It enters the Blood. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Werewolves Category:Monsters Category:Species